Cross, Dimensional Shopkeeper
Note: Old character from Ainslet; archiving for history's sake but isn't likely to return. -Overview Despite priding himself on being 'just a human', his mastery of spatial magic and his countless relics kinda launch him into the territory of 'can slay gods safely'. Despite this, he prefers to keep himself 'only' a step ahead of his opponents' power levels. Totally not OP~ Furthermore, an inventor capable of handling both magitech and extremely advanced normal technology with equal ease. A wanderer with the ability to slice open holes in the fabric of space itself, "Rifts". Having found an unoccupied dimension, he set up a shop there specializing in otherworldly goods and set permanent Rifts to other worlds. If one can find these gates and afford his goods, one can be assured some amount of power. However, occasionally he still feels the urge to wander the dimensions, grabs his naginata and leaves his shop in the care of his assistant Elspeth. Ainslet-related History- Created and upgraded the tavern a few times; it still uses that system to this day, according to the pinned messages (How else would they store the money in an inaccessible pocket dimension?). The tavern is made of a nigh-indestructible material (disintegration is still possible), has two floors, and a back room. Said back room contains a teleportation re-router developed by Cross, a key that only manifests for employees (the lock exerts equal force on whatever is trying to force it's way into the lock, so it's unpickable. Only the key actually works), and it's pantry/kitchen area. For a brief time, Cross was also the master of the Ainslet dungeon and arena. -Equipment Armored Hoodie-'' The material is changed out for a material that's just as flexible and comfortable as cloth, but will defend against weaponry at about the same level as mythril, with one of Cross's alloys being used as armor plates attached to the hoodie section. ''Odd Naginata-'' Made of an alloy made of materials from different worlds, it has a mirror-like blade that never dulls, and it's pole is clear to the point that it may seem invisible to most normal peoples' eyes. It has a dark blue gemstone set at the point where the blade is connected to the pole. ''Strange Amulets-'' Two Gemstone Circuits embedded into each shoulder of Cross's Armored Hoodie, they prevent his abilities from being negated by pseudo-randomly changing and mixing the type of output in logic-breaking ways, such as applying the "unable to use magic" Esper style to his current castless-magic in such a way that it's instead unaffected by OTHER magics, and whatnot. ''Time-Lock Ring-'' Allows Cross and whatever he touches to be immune to any type of time manipulation. Simple as that. doesn't do anything else. ''Ring of Alchemy-'' Cross can already reconstruct matter, but only so far as to repair something broken. this takes it a level further and lets him actually transmute stuff in battle, if needed. He also tends to wear this ring when creating his alloys, so don't be surprised to see him turn a random stone and a bit of dirt into some unheard of material as strong or stronger than steel. ''Resonance Gauntlet-'' Allows Cross to resonate his magic to any frequency nearby that he chooses, which has multiple effects. it prevents the disruption of his abilities via the "noise" method (Ie, sending randomized signals into it to interfere with and nullify the magic), it can allow him to use his own version of a demon weapon's soul resonance, using his magic, etc. It also holds any rings Cross wears. ''Custom Boots-'' Cross can use these to create something of a hoverboard to dash from place to place when he doesn't simply magic his way there. They're about as strong as the Armored Hoodie. The hoverboard itself is made of a royal blue energy and looks more like a shockwave or massive arrow of energy than an actual hoverboard though. Needless to say, it's unaffected by non energy attacks. ''Auxiliary Replication Dynamos-'' They run on Telesma, just like the android Ai, and can access her Transdimensional Storage Unit: Starlight to pull small amounts of Telesma for support use and to become melee weapons. Each Dynamo can use a single Code at a time, but they can also have multiple Dynamos using the same Code simultaneously. They float as if controlled telekinetically, and Cross can pull up to 7 out at a time. The current codes they can use are: ''Code Thunderstorm: ''Electrokinetics ''Code Magnum: Magic-based fire manipulation. capable of summoning Innocentius, a 3k'°C' degree creature of pure fire Code Majin: ''Telesma Manipulation. Small scale, Can only be used to become energy wings (physics-defying flight + destruction of anything that touches them), energy blades (physics defying destruction of all that touches them), and a summoning gate (transdimensional summoning of otherworldly angels). Can only be sustained for 15 minutes. ''Code Aquarious: Hydro and Cryokinetics Code Breaker: ''Negation of the supernatural. Only applies to the surface of each dynamo with this code active. ''Code Vector Field: Vector manipulation within a perfect sphere, determined by 2 Dynamos serving as the diameter. Code Twilight: Projects a strange bracelet capable of rewriting any data... including that of reality itself. However, if used too extensively it'll inflict random errors upon the wearer, potentially 'crashing' or even deleting it's user in a worst case scenario. Category:Characters Category:Approved